Transformers: Matrix Wars
by Benjustice
Summary: Rewrite. The Autobots and Decepticons gone to earth in a space bridge accident split the Autobots and Decepticons into teams around the earth with the help of humans Optimus Prime and the Autobots to defend their earth from Megatron and the Decepticons
1. Transformers and Humans

**Transformers: Matrix Wars**

* * *

**I do not own Transformers or any of the other franchises.  
**

**This will feature all kinds of Transformers from the Cartoons, Films, Anime, Toyline, Comics and Video Games except there will be a few OCS and some will be rename.**

**Also feature Humans characters are from different cartoons and anime( except of one group are OCs).**

* * *

**Autobot Teams**

** Team 1: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and Elita-One.**

** Team 2: Arcee, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper, Smokescreen, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.**

** Team 3: Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Major, Prowl, Hot Shot, Bluestreak and Blurr.**

** Team 4: Springer, Moonracer, Skids, Mudflap, Brawn and Mirage.**

** Team 5: Heatwave, Chase, Boulder, Evac, Tow-line and Red Alert.**

**Team 6: Hound, Roadbuster, Whirl, Sandstorm, Hoist and Gears.**

** Team 7: Windblade, Tailgate, Bulkhead, Tracks, Grapple and Strongarm.**

** Team 8: Powerglide, Seaspray, Warpath, Cosmos, Huffer and Beachcomber.**

** Team 9: Hot Rod, Kup, Downshift, Riptide, Jolt and Leadfoot.****  
**

**Team 10: Landmine, Side Burn, Longarm, Swerve, Outback and Glyph.**

**Team 11: Perceptor, Blaster, Steeljaw, Ramhorn, Rewind and Eject.**

* * *

**Decepticon Teams(note each team have Vehicon solders)**

**Team 1: Megatron, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Stinger and Airachnid.**

**Team 2: Soundwave, Laserbeak, Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy and Ratbat.**

**Team 3: Cyclonus, Scourge, Hardtop, Blackout, Underbite and Hailstorm.**

**Team 4: Shockwave, Sunstorm, Acid Storm, Barricade, Red Wing and Nightracer.**

**Team 5: Dreadwing, Slipstream, Space Case, Bombshell, Shrapnel and Kickback.**

**Team 6: Steelclaws, Jetstorm, Thrustor, Tankor, Axor and Scrapmetal.**

**Team 7: Knock Out, Lugnut, Blitzwing, Spittor, Flamewar and Terradive.**

**Team 8: Astrotrain, Ramjet, Dirge, Thrust, Demolishor and Wreckage.**

**Team 9: Fracture, Octane, Thunderblast, Spyglass, Spectro and Viewfinder(Reflector).**

**Team 10: Skyquake, Hardshell, Nightbird, Dirt Boss, Ransack and Crumplezone.**

**Team 11: Thunderhoof, Clampdown****, Crankcase, Crowbar, Hatchet and Flatline.**

* * *

**Mini-Cons(note each Mini-con will pair with one human)**

**Sparkplug, Fixit, Comettor, Liftor, Refute, Leader-1, Zapmaster, Thunderclash, Sonar, High Wire, Grindor, Sureshock, Astroscope, Dualor. Drillbit, Oceanglide, Waterlog, Oval, Backtrack, Spiral, Top Gear, Falcia, Twirl, Impulsor, Stripmine, Safeguard, Bolt, Six-Speed, Reverb, Overcast, Kobushi, Landslide, Ascentor, Checkpoint, Backblast, Dirt Rocket, Knockdown, Skyhammer, Caliburst, Backwind, Chopster, Chainclaw, Pinpoint, Throttler, Groundspike, Airlift, Windshear, Heavytread, Runway, Dragonus, Sandsting, Sawback and Velocirazor**

* * *

**Humans**

**My OCs: Michael Yeager, Valerie Clay, Richie Greene, Selena Esquivel and Wyatt Darby.**

**From Legend of Korra: Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami Sato.**

**From Code Lyoko: Jeremie Belpois, Aelita Hopper, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama and William Dunbar.**

**From Kaijudo: Raiden "Ray" Pierce-Okamoto, Allison "Allie" Underhill and Gabriel "Gabe" Wallace.**

**From Redakai: Ky Stax, Maya and Boomer.**

**From Chaotic: Tom Majors, Kazdan "Kaz" Kalinkas, Peyton Steele and Sarah Cornwell.**

**From Digimon(01): Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Izzy Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, T.K. Takaishi and Kari Kamiya.**

**From Tenkai Knights: Guren Nash, Ceylan Jones, Chooki Mason and Toxas Dalton.**

**From Sonic X: Chris Thorndyke, Danny, Frances and Helen.**

**From Monsuno: Chase Suno, Bren, Jinja, Beyal and Dax.**

**From Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Crow Hogan, Luna and Leo.**

* * *

**Cities**

**Crown City, Jasper, Tranquility, Science City, Scramble City, Detroit, Tokyo, Hong Kong, Metro City, Versailles and Jakata.**

* * *

**I changes the story line it will like all the transformers storys they take their war in on Earth and they have human Kids, Teenagers and Young Adults from all around the world to help the Autobots to defeat the Decepticons.**

**P.S. readers PM or review on my story.**


	2. Teams and Voice Cast

I do not own Transformers or any of other franchises

* * *

Transformers Matrix Wars

Here the teams I choose and voice cast.

* * *

Teams

In Crown City

Autobots: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and Elita-1

Decepticons: Megatron, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Stinger and Airachnid

Humans: Michael Yeager, Valerie Clay, Richie Greene, Selena Esquivel and Wyatt Darby

Mini-Cons: Sparkplug, Fixit, High Wire, Grindor and Sureshock

* * *

In Hong Kong

Autobots: Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Major, Prowl, Hot Shot, Bluestreak and Blurr

Decepticons: Dreadwing, Slipstream, Space Case, Bombshell, Shrapnel and Kickback

Humans: Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami Sato

Mini-cons: Safeguard, Bolt, Six-Speed and Reverb

* * *

In Versailles

Autobots: Perceptor, Blaster, Steeljaw, Ramhorn, Rewind and Eject

Decepticons: Soundwave, Laserbeak, Ravage, Rumble,Frenzy and Ratbat

Humans: Jeremie Belpois, Aelita Hopper, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, Yumi Ishiyama and William Dunbar

Mini-cons: Leader-1, Comettor, Liftor, Refute, Sonar and Zapmaster

* * *

In Tranquility

Autobots: Arcee, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper, Smokescreen, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe

Decepticons: Thunderhoof, Clampdown, Crankcase, Crowbar, Hatchet and Flatline

Humans: Raiden "Ray" Pierce-Okamoto, Allison "Allie" Underhill and Gabriel "Gabe" Wallace

Mini-cons: Windshear, Heavytread and Runway

* * *

In Jasper

Autobots: Landmine, Side Burn, Longarm, Swerve, Outback and Glyph

Decepticons: Knock Out, Lugnut, Blitzwing, Spittor, Flamewar and Terradive

Humans: Ky Stax, Maya and Boomer

Mini-cons: Oval, Backtrack and Spiral

* * *

In Scramble City

Autobots: Powerglide, Seaspray, Warpath, Cosmos, Huffer and Beachcomber

Decepticons: Fracture, Octane, Thunderblast, Spyglass, Spectro and Viewfinder(Reflector)

Humans: Tom Majors, Kazdan "Kaz" Kalinkas, Peyton Steele and Sarah Cornwell

Mini-cons: Impulsor, Stripmine, Landslide and Twirl

* * *

In Tokyo

Autobots: Heatwave, Chase, Boulder, Evac, Tow-line and Red Alert

Decepticons: Steelclaws, Jetstorm, Thrustor, Tankor, Axor and Scrapmetal

Humans: Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Izzy Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, T.K. Takaishi and Kari Kamiya

Mini-Cons: Astroscope, Dualor, Falcia, Top Gear, Airlift, Waterlog, Knockdown and Checkpoint

* * *

In Science City

Autobots: Windblade, Tailgate, Bulkhead, Tracks, Grapple and Strongarm

Decepticons: Cyclonus, Scourge, Hardtop, Blackout, Underbite and Hailstorm

Humans: Guren Nash, Ceylan Jones, Chooki Mason and Toxas Dalton

Mini-cons: Ascentor, Oceanglide, Kobushi and Drillbit

* * *

In Metro City

Autobots: Hound, Roadbuster, Whirl, Sandstorm, Hoist and Gears

Decepticons: Astrotrain, Ramjet, Dirge, Thrust, Demolishor and Wreckage

Humans: Chris Thorndyke, Danny, Frances and Helen

Mini-cons: Caliburst, Backwind, Pinpoint and Throttler

* * *

In Jakata

Autobots: Hot Rod, Kup, Downshift, Riptide, Jolt and Leadfoot

Decepticons: Shockwave, Sunstorm, Acid Storm, Barricade, Red Wing and Nightracer

Humans: Chase Suno, Bren, Jinja, Beyal and Dax

Mini-cons: Dragonus, Sandsting, Sawback, Velocirazor and Overcast

* * *

In Detroit

Autobots: Springer, Moonracer, Skids, Mudflap, Brawn and Mirage

Decepticons: Skyquake, Hardshell, Nightbird, Dirt Boss, Ransack and Crumplezone

Humans: Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Crow Hogan, Leo and Luna

Mini-cons: Dirt Rocket, Backstop, Chopster, Chainclaw, Skyhammer and Groundspike

* * *

Voice Cast

Autobots

Optimus Prime(Peter Cullen)

Bumblebee(Will Friedle)

Ironhide(Peter Cullen with a southen accent)

Ratchet(Jeffrey Combs)

Jazz(Arif S. Kinchen)

Elita-1(Vanessa Marshall)

Ultra Magnus(Michael Ironside)

Sentinal Major(Townsend Coleman)

Prowl(Jeff Bennett)

Hot Shot(Brent Miller)

Bluestreak(Phil Eiding)

Blurr(John Moschitta Jr.)

Perceptor(Phil Eiding)

Blaster(Phil LaMarr)

Steeljaw(Dee Bradley Baker)(Vocal effects)

Ramhorn(Dee Bradley Baker)(Vocal effects)

Rewind(Bumper Robinson)

Eject(Bumper Robinson)

Arcee(Sumalee Montano)

Wheeljack(James Horan)

Cliffjumper(Fred Tataciore)

Smokescreen(Nolan North)

Sunstreaker(Crispin Freeman)

Sideswipe(Darren Criss)

Landmine(Paul Dobson)

Side Burn(Wally Wingert)

Longarm(Matt Hill)

Swerve(Christopher Corey Sitwh)

Outback(Brian Drummond with a austalian accent)

Glyph(Michelle Ruff)

Powerglide(Kyle Hebert)

Seaspray(Richard Ian Cox)

Warpath(Dan Green)

Cosmos(Dale Wilson)

Huffer(Michael Adamthwaite)

Beachcomber(Dave Boat)

Heatwave(Steve Blum)

Chase(D.C. Douglas)

Boulder(Imari Williams)

Evac(Ty Olsson)

Tow-Line(Lex Lang)

Red Alert(Brian Dobson)

Windblade(Kristy Wu)

Tailgate(Ian Ziering)

Bulkhead(Kevin Michael Richardson)

Tracks(Roger Craig Smith)

Grapple(Phil Morris)

Strongarm(Constance Zimmer)

Hound(John Goodman)

Roadbuster(Khary Payton)

Whirl(Nathan Fillion)

Sandstorm(Sean Astin)

Hoist(Dale Wilson)

Gears(Richard Epcar)

Hot Rod(Yuri Lowenthal)

Kup(Ed O'Ross)

Downshift(Ty Olsson)

Riptide(Andre Sogliuzzo)

Jolt(Brad Swaile)

Leadfoot(John DiMaggio)

Springer(Travis Willingham)

Moonracer(Jennifer Hale)

Skids(Tom Kenny)

Mudflap(Reno Wilson)

Brawn(Patrick Seitz)

Mirage(Tony Oilver)

* * *

Decepticons

Megatron(Frank Walker)

Starscream(Steven Blum)

Thundercracker(Tom Kenny)

Skywarp(Michael Dobson)

Stinger(Benjamin Diskin)

Airachnid(Gina Torres)

Dreadwing(Tony Todd)

Slipstream(Nicole Sullivan)

Space Case(Jamieson Price)

Bombshell(Michael Bell)

Shrapnel(Kevin Grevioux)

Kickback(Troy Baker)

Soundwave(Frank Walker)

Laserbeak(Dee Bradley Baker)(Vocal Effects)

Ravage(Dee Bradley Baker)(Vocal Effects)

Rumble(Frank Walker)

Frenzy(Frank Walker)

Ratbat(Dee Bradley Baker)(Vocal Effects)

Thunderhoof(Frank Stallone)

Clampdown(Jim Cummings)

Crankcase(Clancy Brown)

Crowbar(J.B. Blanc)

Hatchet(Michael Dorn)

Flatline(Danny Mann)

Knock Out(Daran Norris)

Lugnut(David Kaye)

Blitzwing(Bumper Bobinson with a germen accent)

Spittor(Colin Murdock)

Flamewar(Cree Summers)

Terradive(Kirk Thornton)

Fracture(Kevin Pollak)

Octane(James Remar)

Thunderblast(Maryke Hendrikse)

Spyglass(Nolan North)

Spectro(Nolan North)

Viewfinder(Nolan North)

Reflector(Nolan North)

Steelclaws(Troy Baker)

Jetstorm(Brian Drummond)

Thrustor(Jim Byrnes)

Tankor(Paul Dobson)

Axor(Robin Atkin Downes)

Scrapmetal(Edic Idle)

Cyclonus(Kevin Michael Richardson)

Scourge(Charlie Adler)

Hardtop(Alexander Polinsky)

Blackout(Fred Tatasciore)

Underbite(Liam O'Brian with a Texan Accent)

Hailstorm(Paul St. Peter)

Astrotrain(Denry Dittman)

Ramjet(Tom Kenny)

Dirge(Richard Epcar)

Thrust(Graham McTavish)

Demolishor(Alvin Sanders)

Wreckage(Keith Silverstein)

Shockwave(Corey Burton)

Sunstorm(Corey Burton)

Acid Storm(John DiMaggio)

Barricade(Ron Perlman)

Red Wing(Jim Cummings)

Nightracer(Grey Griffin)

Skyquake(Richard Green)

Hardshell(David Kaye)

Nightbird(Kelly Hu)

Dirt Boss(Michael Donovan)

Ransack(Michael Reisz)

Crumplezone(Mark Acheson)

Vehicons(various voices)

* * *

Mini-cons

Sparkplug(Dee Bradley Baker)

Fixit(Mitchell Whitfield)

High Wire(Eric Bauza)

Grindor(Rob Paulsen)

Sureshock(Tara Stong)

Safeguard(Dee Bradley Baker)

Bolt(Brian Drummond)

Six-Speed(Eric Bauza)

Reverb(Jim Ward)

Leader-1(Dee Bradley Baker)

Comettor(Dee Bradley Baker)

Liftor(Rob Paulsen)

Refute(Robert Craig Smith)

Sonar(Tara Stong)

Zapmaster(Dee Bradley Baker)

Windshear(Jim Ward)

Heavytread(Dee Bradley Baker)

Runway(Robert Craig Smith)

Oval(Eric Bauza)

Backtrack(Bumper Robinson)

Spiral(Tom Kenny)

Impulsor(Dee Bradley Baker)

Stripmine(Rob Paulsen)

Landslide(Jim Ward)

Twirl(Tara Stong)

Astroscope(Bumper Robinson)

Dualer(Eric Bauza)

Falcia(Tara Stong)

Top Gear(Dee Bradley Baker)

Airlift(Tara Stong)

Waterlog(Tom Kenny)

Knockdown(Dee Bradley Baker)

Checkpoint(Rob Paulsen)

Ascentor(Dee Bradley Baker)

Oceanglide(Bumper Robinson)

Kobushi(Eric Bauza)

Drillbit(Dee Bradley Baker)

Caliburst(Robert Craig Smith)

Backwind(Rob Paulsen)

Pinpoint(Dee Bradley Baker)

Throttler(Bumper Robinson)

Dragonus(Dee Bradley Baker)

Sandsting(Tom Kenny)

Sawback(Jim Ward)

Velocirazor(Dee Bradley Baker)

Overcast(Tara Stong)

Dirt Rocket(Eric Bauza)

Backstop(Dee Bradley Baker)

Chopster(Tom Kenny)

Chainclaw(Rob Paulsen)

Skyhammer(Bumper Robinson)

Groundspike(Dee Bradley Baker)

* * *

My Human OCs

Voice cast

Michael Yeager(Johnny Yong Bosch)

Valerie Clay(Lacey Chabert)

Richie Greene(Taylor Parks)

Selena Esquivel(Victoria Justice)

Wyatt Darby(T.J. Miller)

* * *

I also putting English and Japanese theme openings I are ready got the English opening All I need is a Japanese opening Readers if a you know any Japanese openings from any anime mecha(beside the Transformers Japanese openings) PM me or review this chapter.

* * *

Also If you what Me to switch teams or change the humans characters PM or Review Me.


End file.
